


Duty

by Linna_Ai



Series: Not the End [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, family fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin observava de um telhado alto, tão alto que ele era quase invisível para todos na rua, mas podia ver perfeitamente bem todos lá embaixo. Em especial uma certa casa humilde, mas muito bonita, cheia de plantas na entrada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

 

-Mãe? Mãaae!?- o loiro gritava, fazendo a voz ecoar pela casa enquanto remexia em suas coisas, jogando objetos de lado e dessarumando roupas outrora bem dobradas. -A senhora viu minha bola de gude? Eu não consigo achar!  
  
-Ainda acha que ela dá sorte?- ela apareceu na porta, tentando não se abalar pela bagunça que ele fazia, seria ele a arrumar depois, afinal.  
  
-S-sorte? Claro que não! Isso é bobagem... eu só tenho um teste importante e... okay, eu acho sim, a senhora viu..?- ele terminou a pergunta, mesmo pego de surpresa ao ver o objeto nas mãos dela.  
  
-Calma. Eu pensei em fazer uma surpresa mais tarde... mas como você é tão impaciente, vamos agora mesmo.- ela se aproximou do filho e só então entregou a bolinha de um azul-mar profundo e tremulante, cheio de tons dourados, quase como se fosse mesmo o mar com raios do sol brilhando e refletindo nas ondas dele. Só que ela mudara, tendo uma corrente longa prateada agora -Eu mudei para que fosse um cordão.- ela o abriu, indicando que ele se abaixasse a fim dela colocar nele. -Prontinho, assim você não precisa ficar procurando feito um louco e preocupado com onde colocá-la. Você já a tinha consigo sempre, agora só ficou mais fácil.   
  
-Isso é incrível, mãe, muito obrigado.- Arthur sorriu sincero e a abraçou.  
  
-Teria feito mais cedo se você a largasse por mais de cinco minutos... na verdade, também consegui um desconto com uma amiga, então...  
  
-Mãe, você não devia gastar dinheiro com isso...  
  
-Ah, se não quiser, então eu fico...  
  
-Não! D-digo...- ele corou por ter sido pego na brincadeira dela, fazendo bico ao vê-la rir.  
  
-Sem problemas, querido. Como eu disse, consegui um desconto e você se esforça tanto para me ajudar... você tem dezesseis anos, devia estar só estudando e se divertindo e, em vez disso, tem que trabalhar também... é o mínimo que posso fazer...  
  
-Não é trabalho nenhum. Não seria justo só você fazer tudo, certo?- ele disse, não mencionando o seu pai que era rico, mas fingia que eles não eram da mesma família, mal pagando pensão às vezes. -Mas... oh nossa! é Dia das Mães! Eu que deveria estar te dando algo de presente! Mãe!  
  
Ela riu de novo, divertida com o desespero dele.  
  
-O desconto foi por isso... e, como eu disse, você faz demais, ver você feliz é o melhor presente que posso receber... sabe que não ligo para coisas materiais... mesmo essa bola de gude, eu sei que para você é algo especial e não por ser bonita ou cara.   
  
-Eu tenho desde pequeno... nem lembro direito como ganhei...  
  
-Eu te dei, mas você não pareceu muito empolgado com ela até depois de um dia no parque... disse um velhinho te devolveu quando você quase a perdeu.... primeiro eu fiquei preocupada, mas como você começou a fantasiar demais, deduzi que devia ter inventado tudo...  
  
-Eu fantasiava,é? Sobre o quê?- ele perguntou divertido, segurando a bila que agora era um pingente entre os dedos e a observando melhor.  
  
-Dizia que o velhinho era engraçado e que ele dissera para você que mágica existe e que era para você acreditar nela, coisas assim...- ela sorriu da bobagem e ele com nostalgia, parecendo se lembrar bem mais do que dizia -...mas vamos precisar de mágica mesmo se não quiser se atrasar, querido! Olha a hora, precisa correr! Vamos, vamos!- ela bateu palmas, apressando-o enquanto ele corria e pegava a mochila para depois começar a calçar um sapato enquanto andava. -Não tá esquecendo de nada?-ela indicou a bochecha e ele a beijou antes de se despedir, saindo correndo de casa.   
  
**=~=A=~=**  
  
Merlin observava de um telhado alto, tão alto que ele era quase invisível para todos na rua, mas podia ver perfeitamente bem todos lá embaixo. Em especial uma certa casa humilde, mas muito bonita, cheia de plantas na entrada. Viu um rapaz de dezesseis anos sair correndo de dentro dela, terminando de calçar um sapato e com uma fruta na boca. Não pode evitar um sorriso divertido e satisfeito. A cena lembrava-o de si mesmo muitos e muitos anos atrás, quando sua jornada começara e tinha de cuidar de um castelo e de um certo príncipe muito mimado.  
  
Então karma existia, bom saber.  
  
Seguiu a cabeleira loira pelas ruas até este sumir por uma fora de seu alcance, já ia mudar de prédio quando verificou a casa uma última vez, vendo a mãe dele, Ygraine. Era uma mulher que parecia muito mais jovem do que era, apesar das marcas claras de que não tivera uma vida fácil. Sorriu de novo, dessa vez levemente triste, por seu Arthur, o primeiro, não ter tido a chance de conhecê-la melhor. Era uma mulher incrível em ambas as vidas.   
  
Quando ia voltar-se para o loiro, notou o carro vindo a toda velocidade, ela estava conversando com uma vizinha que lhe chamou da janela, fazendo-a parar na metade da rua, longe demais para evitar o perigo certo.  
  
Não deveria interferir, não de novo...   
  
Mas não pode evitar, Arthur precisava da mãe e, além disso, não poderia suportar vê-lo sofrendo por perdê-la de novo.  
  
Apareceu na esquina e a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a voltar para a calçada bem a tempo do carro passar por onde antes ela estivera.  
  
Ygraine deu um pequeno grito de surpresa, antes de se voltar para o moreno.  
  
-Nossa, muito obrigada! Esse carro veio do nada!  
  
Segurou a língua para corrigi-la. Ficara mais amargo com o tempo e mais ríspido, podia admitir. Se ela não fosse quem era, já teria lhe dado uma bronca por se pôr em perigo assim... Teria Arthur (o primeiro) herdado isso dela? Começou a se afastar, tendo esse e vários pensamentos em mente, mas ela se pôs com rapidez a sua frente.  
  
-Moço, obrigada! O que posso fazer para agradecer? Você salvou minha vida.  
  
-Não precisa de nada, só fiz meu dever...  
  
-Seu "dever"?  
  
-Preciso ir, com licença...  
  
-Mas... espera!- ela o seguiu por alguns segundos, impedindo-o de desaparecer em pleno ar sem ser visto.  
  
-Olha, senhora.- ele começou, virando-se para ela, impaciente -Você precisa tomar mais cuidado,ta? Tem um filho para cuidar, não pode se distrair assim atravessando a rua! E agora me deixe que preciso ir!  
  
-Eu...- ela começou, assustada pela rudeza do outro -...espera, como sabe que eu tenho um filho?  
  
-E-eu... oras... eu sei... eu supus...você tem... uma cara de mae, sabe? É isso mesmo e...  
  
-Cara de mãe?- ela estreitou os olhos, nada convencida.  
  
-Foi isso que eu disse, não foi? Agora, com licença.- ela correu para a esquina.  
  
Ela o seguiu, porém, ao dobrar, deparou-se apenas com a rua vazia.   
  
Muito, muito estranho.  
  
Imagine só se ela soubesse naquela hora que, em breve, iria ficar muito mais estranho...  
  
 **The end?**


End file.
